


Cardiorrhexis (Разрыв сердца)

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все между Ло и Дофламинго было болезненным и извращенным. Они, словно сшитые хирургической нитью, никак не могли отделаться друг от друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardiorrhexis (Разрыв сердца)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skunsa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skunsa).



> Предупреждения: 1. Некоторые расхождения с каноном. 2. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены эротического характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> Примечания:  
> Cardiorrhexis – разрыв сердца (латынь)  
> Stenocardia – сдавление сердца (лат.), сжимающая боль за грудиной или в области сердца  
> Arythmia cordis – нарушение сердечного ритма (лат.)

1.  
  
Тяжелые связки ржавых осколочных гранат тянули к земле, но Ло стоял прямо.  
  
– Возьмите меня в свою банду, вы же берете детей, – он сощурился, снизу вверх пристально поглядел на лидера пиратов. – Я хочу убить как можно больше людей.  
  
Лидер семьи Донкихот – Дофламинго – лишь молча улыбался от уха до уха. В полутемной комнате он казался гигантским и бесформенным в своей шубе из перьев.  
  
– Если не возьмете – я взорву вас всех к чертям! – Ло схватился за чеку. Гранаты он стащил со старого заброшенного склада боеприпасов. Склад стоял в заводской, загаженной отходами зоне. Туда мало кто совался из-за ядовитых облаков дыма из труб. Но Ло яда не боялся. Он с рождения был отравлен янтарным свинцом из шахт промышленного города Флеванс. И знал, что долго не проживет – года три осталось. Но за это время можно убить много, очень много людей. Людей, которые равнодушно смотрели, как гибнут жители Флеванса.  
  
Сейчас, держась за чеку гранаты, он жалел только о том, что умрет первым и не увидит, как, вышибая окна, с грохотом прокатится взрывная волна, дробя кости, рассекая осколками тела.  
  
– Сколько ярости, – Дофламинго плавным жестом плеснул себе вина в бокал. – Похож на меня. Но тебе многому предстоит научиться.  
  
В его голосе звучало одобрение и что-то еще, чему Ло не смог подобрать определения.  
  
2.  
  
В комнате было холодно от сквозняков. Пламя свечей колебалось, тени скользили по высокой стопке книг на столе.  
  
Ло злобно смотрел на огромного розового Дофламинго, склонившегося над ним, заслонившего всю комнату.  
  
– Значит, читать на латыни для тебя слишком сложно? – рот Дофламинго растянулся в неприятной кривой ухмылке. – Ты не в силах заниматься по медицинскому справочнику?  
  
Его губы раздвинулись, и между ними скользнул влажный кончик языка.  
  
Ло резко ткнул пальцем в пожелтевшую страницу старинного трактата, подчеркнул ногтем строчку:  
  
– Латынь и древние символы. Мало кто сможет прочесть за вечер.  
  
Голос звучал сипло, горло болезненно перехватывало. Сказались вчерашние тренировки по фехтованию, когда Ло раз за разом падал в снег, часто дышал, жадно глотая морозный воздух.  
  
– Слабо занимаешься наукой, – широкая ладонь Дофламинго накрыла всю страницу, длинные горячие пальцы коснулись руки Ло. – В нашей семье много сильных бойцов, но мало умных. Я рассчитывал, что ты станешь образованным парнем с мозгами. Но, видимо, ты не справишься.  
  
– Справлюсь.  
  
– Нет, – ухмылка Дофламинго стала еще гаже, тени преобразили лицо, сделав его старше и строже. Дофламинго указал на одну из фраз:  
  
– Читай, Ло. Давай, не смотри на меня волком, читай.  
  
Ло еще несколько мгновений пристально смотрел – за непрозрачными стеклами очков глаза Дофламинго были неразличимы.  
  
– Карди... – Ло запнулся на сложном слове и, помрачнев, ссутулился над книгой. Все буквы вроде бы были знакомы, но в слоги не складывались, да и смысл ускользал.  
  
– Stenocardia, arythmia cordis, сardiorrhexis, – без запинки проговорил Дофламинго. – Я был младше тебя, а латынью уже владел.  
  
У него никогда не хватало терпения подолгу заниматься с Ло. Дофламинго приходил поздним вечером, приносил новые книги и свитки с тонко выведенными схемами внутренних органов. Он, кажется, был очень умен и много знал, но быстро сдавался, если видел, что его знания никак не укладываются в голове Ло. Тогда у Дофламинго делалось нелепое, растерянное и почти обиженное выражение лица. Он не скрывал, что Ло его разочаровывает.  
  
Ло злился.  
  
Дофламинго злился.  
  
Они плохо переносили друг друга.  
  
– Cardiorrhexis. «Разрыв сердца», – Дофламинго щелкнул Ло по лбу. Было не больно – он попал по светлому, нечувствительному пятну на лице Ло. Белая, словно мел, кожа ничего не ощущала, как под сильной анестезией. Светлые пятна всё гуще покрывали тело, белесая кожа была холодной и неэластичной.  
  
Ло знал, что умирает, и не понимал, почему Дофламинго продолжает говорить с ним о будущем. Нет у Ло никакого будущего. Латынь не вылечит его от болезни, убившей всех жителей города Флеванс.  
  
– Разрыв сердца, – глухо повторил Ло.  
  
Дофламинго был слишком близко, его теплое дыхание щекотало. От шубы из розовых перьев сладко пахло вином, горько кровью и свежо морским ветром. Наверняка он лишь пару часов назад ступил с корабля на берег – красный от чужой крови, как хищная птица, разделавшая добычу. И пил крепкое вино – от одного дыхания опьянеть можно.  
  
Дофламинго рассеянно потрепал Ло по волосам. Движение было не ласковым, а таким бездумным и механическим, что даже не вызывало отвращения и желания отодвинуться. Пальцы Дофламинго ощупали лоб и щеки Ло, обводя белые пятна.  
  
Напряженный Ло хмуро смотрел в книгу, ожидая, пока это закончится.  
  
– Легче, конечно, умереть, чем выучиться и стать врачом, – хохотнул Дофламинго. – Ты жалок, Ло.  
  
Раньше, чем Ло успел ответить, Дофламинго одним плавным движением стащил розовую шубу и накинул ему на плечи.  
  
Сквозняком от распахнутой двери задуло свечу. Смех Дофламинго еще долго звучал в гулком коридоре, отдаляясь.  
  
Ло зажег потухшую свечу, в тусклом свете вновь склонился над книгой.  
  
Удивительно легкая, но теплая шуба грела. А внутри у Ло словно тлели горячие угли – медленно разгоралась обжигающая обида на Дофламинго.  
  
– Жалок... Да что он понимает!  
  
Ло стало так больно, словно у него эта чертова stenocardia.  
  
3.  
  
Снег валил крупными хлопьями. Тяжелыми волнами море обрушивалось на отмель острова.  
  
Пушистая шуба Дофламинго развевалась на ветру, как расправленные крылья. Ло поймал себя на том, что любуется трепещущими светлыми перьями.  
  
– Сверимся еще раз, – Дофламинго опустился на одно колено, на камне раскатал карту с пометками. – Действовать нужно строго по плану.  
  
План семья Донкихот разрабатывала несколько месяцев. Целью было ограбление грузовых судов, которые везли собранную дань на священную землю Мариджоа. Три огромных танкера, один ледокол и охраняющая их флотилия морского дозора должны были остановиться на этом острове. Пришвартоваться в гавани небольшого городка для дозаправки и пополнения запасов пресной воды.  
  
– Мы проникнем в гавань и взорвем фрегаты дозорных.  
  
Длинный палец Дофламинго ткнул в красные размашистые кресты, обозначающие заложенные в водах гавани заряды взрывчатки.  
  
– И будем вести обстрел из орудий нашей шхуны.  
  
За спиной Дофламинго на якоре стоял корабль с нейтральными белыми парусами и без черно-розового флага семьи.  
  
Ло знал, что на севере острова, за скалами, спрятана еще одна быстроходная шхуна, готовая прийти на помощь по сигналу из ракетницы. Но все равно план казался самоубийственным – и этим он был прекрасен.  
  
После того как гавань затянут черные облака дыма от взрывов, планировалось напасть на грузовое судно, вытащить немалую часть сокровищ и перенести их на шхуну. И потопить при этом как можно больше кораблей морского дозора.  
  
– Дети, – Дофламинго по очереди посмотрел на Детку, Буйвола и Ло. – Проверьте ваше оружие и амуницию. Аптечки, фляжки, сухие пайки, все с собой?  
  
Под его пристальным взглядом Ло неохотно скинул с плеч рюкзак и проверил. Там, помимо стандартного пакета с бинтами и мазями, был медицинский хирургический набор.  
  
– Держи. Не забывай больше, – чуть помрачнев, Дофламинго пихнул в руки Буйволу флягу, обратился к Ло: – Ты за главного, ясно?  
  
Ло коротко кивнул. С заданием перезаряжать часть пушек, установленных на берегу, и оказывать помощь раненым они справятся.

  
  
Метель заволокла берег. Черный дым от гавани был едва различим. Зато ясно слышны раскаты взрывов, свист пушечных ядер и треск ломающихся мачт.  
  
Ло и его группа с двумя пушками расположились на холме. Ло сомневался, что при такой видимости выйдет удачный залп. Вряд ли получится оказать огневую поддержку отступающим к шхуне.  
  
– Что-то не так, – Детка перекрикивала шум, красный бантик в её волосах трепали порывы ветра.  
  
Она протерла дрожащей рукой стекла бинокля и передала его Ло.  
  
Было сложно разглядеть что-то кроме снежных вихрей и алого зарева пламени. Но, посмотрев на море, Ло тихо злобно выругался. К гавани на помощь дозорным двигалось пять двадцатипушечных кораблей.  
  
– Смотри! – в голосе Детки слышался страх и восторг. – Смотри, смотри!!!  
  
Ло отнял бинокль от лица и своими глазами увидел метнувшуюся по небу светло-розовую молнию. Словно падающая пылающая звезда, Дофламинго спикировал, низко пролетел над волнами. А через мгновение земля содрогнулась, море вздыбилось, и под оглушительный грохот и свист три военных корабля медленно пошли ко дну, рассеченные на части.  
  
Детка упоенно верещала над ухом, схватив Ло за локоть. Буйвол взревел: «Так их!» Ло молча наблюдал – он еще никогда в жизни не видел ничего красивее. Не зря Дофламинго называли Небесным Дьяволом.  
  
Ло зажал Детке рот ладонью и мрачно сказал:  
  
– Не радуйтесь так. Он в опасности.  
  
На Ло уставились непонимающе, и он с досадой добавил:  
  
– Идиоты. Погода нелетная, ветер там баллов семь, снегопад. И волны высокие. А если шуба намокнет, труднее планировать.  
  
– Но... – Буйвол растерянно развел руками. – Корабли же надо как-то останавливать. Молодой господин Дофламинго справится.  
  
– Он может упасть в море!.. – заорал Ло и закашлялся. – Он фруктовик – утонет мгновенно!

  
  
Пушка шарахнула, окуталась дымом. Отдачей её отбросило назад, прицел сбился.  
  
– Чертовы дозорные, – Буйвол, мощный и тяжелый, подналег, сдвигая пушку. Детка уже готовила ядро.  
  
Ло быстро бинтовал изувеченную ногу Гладиуса. Кость была цела, но глубокая рубленая рана пришлась так близко к щиколотке, что могло быть повреждено сухожилие.  
  
– Плотно перевяжу, – Ло торопился, руки были в крови. – Когда будем на шхуне – наложу швы.  
  
Он уже затягивал бинт, когда над ухом пронзительно свистнула пуля.  
  
– Пригнись! – рявкнул Гладиус, ухватил Ло за шкирку и с силой ткнул лицом в снег.  
  
Отряд дозорных накатил, как морской вал. Грохотали слаженные залпы из мушкетов, воняло гарью.  
  
– Пусти, – Ло вывернулся, достал из ножен короткий легкий меч.  
  
– Бегите к шхуне, вы трое. Я прикрою, – прошипел Гладиус, прячась за корпусом пушки и перезаряжая револьверы.  
  
– А как же ты? – глаза перепуганной Детки слезились от дыма, а может, она плакала. – Ты не можешь идти!  
  
Гладиус, белые волосы которого слиплись от влаги и почернели от копоти, как-то заторможенно, рассеянно посмотрел на свою забинтованную ногу. Сквозь повязку уже проступили пятна крови.  
  
– Я справлюсь, – он высунул руку из-за пушки и, не целясь, выстрелил. Судя по раздавшемуся короткому булькающему крику – попал.  
  
– Отступаем? – Буйвол спрашивал у Ло как у главного.  
  
– Наши скоро подойдут и заберут Гладиуса, – Ло говорил уверенно, но медлил. И совершенно автоматически, рефлекторно вдруг резко развернулся. Рубанул по ногам подбежавшего дозорного.  
  
Детка истерически взвизгнула и со всей силы пнула в голову дозорного, упавшего на колени.  
  
Дозорные не жалели их, маленьких перепуганных детей. Дети не жалели дозорных.  
  
Короткая, ожесточенная, уродливая схватка закончилась внезапно, в одно мгновение.  
  
Странная волна энергии растеклась по заснеженному холму.  
  
Будто беззвучный и едва ощутимый взрыв. Хлопья снега на секунду замерли в воздухе, все звуки смолкли.  
  
Дозорные с искаженными от боли лицами одновременно рухнули на землю, как скошенная трава. Детка и Буйвол покачнулись и упали подле Гладиуса, медленно сползшего в снег.  
  
Только Ло остался стоять.  
  
С неба спикировал Дофламинго, шуба развевалась за спиной огромными расправленными крыльями. Он приземлился на одно колено, обдав Ло сильным порывом.  
  
– Устоял против моей королевской воли? – Дофламинго ухмыльнулся. Резко прижал Ло к груди и поднял на руки. – Отступаем.  
  
Сквозь розовые мягкие перья Ло увидел, как на холм взбираются старшие из семьи, таща сундуки с сокровищами.  
  
Дофламинго сорвался с места, разбежался и рывком взлетел. Ло от неожиданности вскрикнул, вцепился в его руку. Небо и земля на миг поменялись местами, засвистел ветер, снежная круговерть будто сгустилась.  
  
– Не бойся, – засмеялся Дофламинго, лавируя в потоках воздуха, цепляясь невидимыми нитями за облака. Он высоко поднялся, а потом ухнул вниз, почти к самой земле, и вновь взмыл вверх, рассекая снегопад.  
  
– А остальные?! – срывая голос, Ло перекрикивал шум ветра.  
  
– Их заберут.  
  
Дофламинго кувыркнулся над морем, так сжал Ло, что стало трудно дышать. На щеку попали ледяные соленые брызги.  
  
Шумели волны, но громче них совсем близко стучало мощное сердце Дофламинго – часто-часто. Стало ясно, что Дофламинго устал и тащить кого-то еще ему было бы тяжело, а главное, неудобно. Ло знал, что Дофламинго проще летать, если обе руки свободны и можно выпускать нити из обеих ладоней. Но сейчас даже зависать и планировать получалось скверно – шуба намокла и плохо ловила ветер, как и предполагал Ло.  
  
– Я сам могу держаться, – Ло обнял Дофламинго за шею, ухватился за отворот шубы.  
  
– Не упади в море.  
  
Дофламинго медленно отпустил его, освободил руку и, хохоча, кувыркнулся, виражом обогнул скалу. Ло тряхнуло, пальцы заныли от напряжения, но рук он не разжал. Небо, земля, море, снег, ветер, волны – все кружилось. Скорость нарастала – у Ло заложило уши, а сердце в груди скакало вверх-вниз, пропускало удары. Было страшно до восторга – хотелось орать во весь голос.  
  
Когда внизу показалась палуба шхуны, Дофламинго широко раскинул руки и отцепился от облаков. В свободном падении Ло закричал, но не слышал сам себя – так свистел холодный ветер.  
  
У самой палубы Дофламинго нитями ухватился за мачту и затормозил. Медленно опустился на нос шхуны.  
  
– Прилетели.  
  
Он улыбался, по его лицу в копоти и пятнах крови стекали капли морской воды, в волосах таяли хлопья снега.  
  
Ло трясло, он с трудом заставил себя разжать руки.

  
  
Шхуну кидало с волны на волну, паруса трещали.  
  
– Я так испугалась! – Детка в голос ревела, уткнувшись в колени Дофламинго. – Один... один, он в голову Гладиусу выстрелил!  
  
– Нашего Гладиуса так просто не убьешь, – Дофламинго ухмылялся и смотрел почему-то на Ло – так, словно после полета у них появился общий секрет.  
  
Ло сидел в стороне, запахнувшись в плащ, исподлобья глядел в ответ. Он все еще был взбудоражен и взвинчен, но не собирался, как Детка, реветь и виснуть на Дофламинго. Хотя хотелось.

  
  
– Продезинфицируй и перевяжи, Ло.  
  
Ледяной ветер с моря трепал ветви елей. От горячей крови таял снег, окрашивался в грязно-алый. Дофламинго лежал навзничь, широко раскинув руки. Перья промокшей шубы свалялись от талой чистой воды и темной крови.  
  
Эта вылазка оказалась еще опаснее и сложнее, чем предполагала семья. Они ограбили корабль. На быстроходной шхуне оторвались от фрегатов морского дозора, но тут же попали в засаду. Огромный крейсер дозорных медленно, величаво выплыл из-за скалистого полуострова и открыл огонь из всех орудий. Измочаленная, со сломанной мачтой и пробоиной выше ватерлинии шхуна кое-как ускользнула. При шквалистом ледяном ветре причалила к одному из необитаемых зимних островов. В метель было сложно чинить корабль, но они справлялись. И тут вдали вновь показались корабли дозора – флотилия фрегатов. Пришлось сойти на сушу, рассеяться по острову, прячась, и бросить шхуну, у бортов которой в воду уже плюхнулось несколько ядер.  
  
– Как они нас находят? – хрипло, вместе с кровью выплюнул Дофламинго. – И где, черт возьми, мой братец?  
  
Ло копался в походной аптечке и только качал головой на его слова. Братец Росинант командовал второй шхуной семьи Донкихот и должен был прийти на помощь, когда в небо взвилась сигнальная ракета. Вот только корабль Росинанта почему-то дрейфовал вблизи острова – сквозь метель виднелись мачты с черно-розовыми парусами, – но не швартовался.  
  
Прогремели выстрелы – еще один залп с фрегатов. Земля содрогнулась, горько запахло порохом, где-то вдалеке раздался девчачий визг, кажется, снова кричала перепуганная Детка.  
  
Ло стащил с плеча Дофламинго шубу, разорвал окровавленный рукав рубашки.  
  
Дофламинго было не так-то просто ранить, он сам подставился – своей нитяной техникой отводил пушечное ядро от палубы шхуны. Ядро задело борт и взорвалось, окутавшись черным дымом. Правое плечо и руку Дофламинго сильно посекло осколками. Все произошло мгновенно – Ло едва успел заметить краем глаза.  
  
– Не медли! – рыкнул Дофламинго, здоровой рукой больно вцепился в локоть Ло, встряхнул. – Мы ушли вглубь острова, но дозорные и тут нас найдут.  
  
– Я не медлю, – бинтом, смоченным в целебном растворе, Ло промыл глубокие порезы. – Нужно достать осколки и зашить тут и тут, – он ткнул пальцем прямо в раны. Для Ло разница между живым человеком и мертвецом заключалась только в том, что из окоченевших конечностей трупа не хлестала кровь. Ло уже много раз тренировался сшивать кожу и сухожилия в прохладной подвальной мастерской – туда специально для него приносили мертвые тела. И сейчас руки у него не дрожали, мешал только мокрый снег, липнущий к ресницам.  
  
Пинцетом он ловко извлек облепленные кровавыми сгустками куски металла и мелкие деревянные щепки – отбросил в сторону. Взялся за скальпель, парой точно выверенных движений выровнял края порезов.  
  
Дофламинго едва заметно поморщился, его плотно сжатые губы побелели.  
  
Ло посмотрел ему в лицо, выдал категорично:  
  
– Придется потерпеть.  
  
Он уже проколол иглой кожу и протаскивал нить, когда Дофламинго тихо сказал:  
  
– У тебя десять минут.  
  
– Двадцать, – Ло шил аккуратными крупными стежками, чувствуя, как за шиворот сыплется снег. – В одном месте мне придется потрудиться с сосудами.  
  
– Так трудись быстрее, – Дофламинго ненавидел ждать. Он дышал часто-часто, широкая грудная клетка вздымалась и вздрагивала. Ухмыльнулся от уха до уха: – Или для ребенка это слишком сложно?  
  
– Нет, – у Ло от холода начали неметь пальцы, движения замедлились. Он неловко дернул за нить, и она прорвала кожу, игла соскользнула.  
  
– Просто перевяжи, – Дофламинго хотел оттолкнуть его неуклюжие руки.  
  
– Нет, – вызверился Ло. – Дай мне закончить. Три минуты.  
  
– Всё, хватит, – Дофламинго грубо отстранил его, сам закрепил бинт, помогая себе нитями. – Спрячься. Среди флотских фруктовики – не по тебе будет сражение.  
  
Он тяжело поднялся и зашагал туда, где за снежной круговертью едва виднелась прибрежная полоса.  
  
– И не замерзни насмерть, ребенок, – бросил Дофламинго, не оборачиваясь, и сорвался на бег, скрылся в белой пелене.  
  
Ло больше не чувствовал холода. Его трясло от досады и смутной тревоги. Сердце стучало все громче, заглушая звуки выстрелов.  
  
«Arythmia cordis», – вспомнилось Ло, и на один краткий миг он осознал, что боится за Дофламинго.  
  
4.  
  
– Дофламинго, спаси меня! Дофламинго!  
  
Ло истошно орал, пока не сорвался на сиплый мокрый кашель. Крик уносили порывы влажного холодного ветра.  
  
С серых небес валил густой снег. Одномачтовое суденышко – ялик – сильно качало, поднимало темными волнами.  
  
– Зачем ты забрал меня? Что ты от меня хочешь? – Ло дернулся, но тщетно – он был крепко связан веревкой, да так, что руки занемели.  
  
Братец Росинант сидел на носу ялика и курил, сильно дымя, воняя дешевым табаком. Он был задумчив и не обращал внимания на вопли. На его черную шубу оседали крупные хлопья снега.  
  
– Дофламинго! – отчаянно заорал Ло, хотя знал, что шхуна осталась далеко позади, никто его не услышит.  
  
Росинант выпустил облако дыма и по-прежнему рассеянно смотрел вдаль, где ничего нельзя было различить – лишь серую круговерть.  
  
Ло знал, что Росинант немой, но не глухой, и обычно пишет записки, если хочет что-то сказать. Но сейчас Росинант не реагировал, как будто не слышал.  
  
Никто не слышал Ло.  
  
5.  
  
– Ты во сне зовешь моего брата. Каждый раз.  
  
– Зову Дофламинго? – Ло плотнее закутался в тонкое одеяло, пересел ближе к костру. Мокрые гнилые ветви в пламени чадили.  
  
– Да, – Росинант выдохнул из ярко накрашенного рта сизый сигаретный дым. – Просишь его спасти тебя.  
  
Ло никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Росинант разговаривает, раньше он общался лишь жестами или на клочках бумаги чиркал карандашом сообщения.  
  
– Я всегда думал, что ты немой, – Ло протянул озябшие руки к огню.  
  
– Это мой брат так решил, потому что я не разговаривал с ним. Недопонимание, – Росинант сунул в пламя самокрутку, поджигая. Раскурил, ладонью закрыв от ветра.  
  
Ло сам не знал, почему так быстро привязался к рассеянному, нелепому Росинанту. Братцу Росинанту, который на самом деле передавал дозорным координаты пиратских судов семьи Донкихот. Росинант два месяца назад забрал Ло с собой и обещал, что найдет врача, который вылечит от белой болезни.  
  
Изменник, шпион, работающий на дозорных, Росинант мог лгать Ло в лицо, но улыбался всегда искренне. Он таскал Ло по больницам на островах и архипелагах. Веселил, когда Ло унывал, пытался согреть, кутая в плащ, правда, свою шубу из черных перьев никогда не давал.  
  
– Мой брат Дофламинго – чудовище.  
  
На щеках Росинанта таял снег, размывал синюю клоунскую подводку у левого глаза, грязные капли стекали к подбородку.  
  
– Чудовище, – Ло не спорил, он подвесил над огнем котелок, чтобы вскипятить воды. Росинанта не стоило лишний раз подпускать к костру – обязательно обожжется или запалит перья черной шубы.  
  
– Он с детства был монстром, – вместе с дымом и паром изо рта выдохнул Росинант, обхватил губами сигарету и вновь жадно затянулся. – Его нужно остановить.  
  
– Нужно, – у Ло не было сил на слова, он бросил в воду горсть сухих целебных листьев и вновь ссутулился под одеялом. Неодобрительно глянул на Росинанта, жадно приложившегося к бутылке с крепким вином. Чем дольше они не могли найти врача, тем больше Росинант пил. Пьяным он иногда тихо плакал и говорил, что у Ло еще вся жизнь впереди и что он не должен становиться таким, как Дофламинго.  
  
Пьяным Росинант не мерз.  
  
А вот Ло мерз постоянно, холод шел от сердца, разливался по сосудам студеной кровью – будто в жилах текла ледяная морская вода.  
  
6.  
  
С неба падали редкие холодные капли дождя. Ло сидел на берегу моря и медленно дышал влажным ветром. Смотрел на свои руки – загорелая ровная кожа, ни одного белого пятна, лишь черные узоры татуировок.  
  
Три года прошло с тех пор, как случилось... то, что случилось.  
  
Ло отчетливо помнил окровавленное, перекошенное улыбкой лицо – Росинант протягивал ему трясущейся рукой дьявольский фрукт. Фрукт, съев который, Ло мог излечиться. Ло помнил холодные длинные пальцы Росинанта – со сбитыми костяшками, все в мелких белых шрамиках и свежих царапинах.  
  
Росинант добыл для него фрукт, украл у какой-то пиратской шайки, хрипло обещал, что не умрет. Он многого тогда не знал, а может, врал как всегда.  
  
Дофламинго уже давно заподозрил его в предательстве.  
  
Дофламинго нашел Росинанта.  
  
У Ло в ушах до сих пор стоял грохот выстрела – это чудовище застрелило Росинанта.  
  
Ветер усилился, по беспокойному морю побежали белые буруны. Ло отодвинулся от высокой, тяжело обрушившейся на берег волны. Запахнул плащ, хотя знал, что все равно не согреется – последние годы он постоянно мерз, кровь не грела, вяло бежала по венам. Сердце билось размеренно и так слабо, словно боялось что-то или кого-то потревожить своим стуком.  
  
Ло мрачно глянул на свой корабль, стоящий на якоре. Две кое-как залатанные пробоины по левому борту, грот-мачта сломана и измочалена. Этот бриг Ло украл у дозорных и плавал на нем все три года. Но теперь пришло время найти себе кое-что получше.  
  
– Оставайтесь на берегу, – велел Ло своей команде.  
  
– Но, капитан...  
  
Ло отмахнулся. Он никак не мог понять, почему эти люди пошли за ним, называют его капитаном и даже пытаются с ним подружиться. Дружить он не собирался.  
  
Хотя иногда расслаблялся и даже начинал трепаться с ними, но быстро прекращал. Слова не шли. Эти три года он чаще всего отмалчивался. Тишина была его спутником.

  
  
В сумерках Ло приблизился к зданию, внутри которого у причала стояли подлодки семьи Донкихот. Огромный ангар у кромки моря, бывший правительственный объект с толстенными стенами – Ло легко проник внутрь. Нужно было всего лишь создать энергетическую сферу и переместить себя за стену. Ло возник в слабо освещенном аварийными лампами коридоре. Указал пальцем на дэн-дэн-муши видеонаблюдения, тот исчез и должен был появиться на скалистом берегу у ангара. Ло, тихо ступая, двинулся вперед. План здания он выучил наизусть и легко ориентировался.  
  
На стыке двух низких темных коридоров Ло встретил охранников. Ухмыльнулся, вытянул из ножен катану и одним широким взмахом рассек охранников на части.  
  
– Кавардак, – шепнул Ло, сделав короткий пасс рукой. Части тел завертелись и сложились в странный паззл: руки, ноги и головы – все перепуталось.  
  
Одну из рук Ло прихватил с собой и неслышно пошел дальше.  
  
Проскользнул в гигантский отсек, где вместо пола колебалась гладь морской воды. У двери были рычаги, опускающие мост, но Ло не стал ими пользоваться. Еще не хватало привлечь этим внимание. Он точным броском швырнул отрезанную руку так, чтобы она перелетела через отсек и шлепнулась на площадку у выхода.  
  
Ло вновь сотворил сферу – её расширяющийся светящийся контур медленно пересек водную гладь и достиг руки. Один короткий пасс – отрезанная рука и Ло поменялись местами. Ло постоял немного, опершись плечом о металлическую стену и восстанавливая дыхание. Частое создание таких больших энергетических сфер выматывало.

  
  
Ло легко убрал охрану у причала – просто вышвырнул их, переместив за стену ангара, прямо в море. Приблизился к тихо покачивающимся ярко-розовым подлодкам, на бортах которых был изображен знак семьи Донкихот.  
  
Ло оставалось пройти еще пару футов, но он резко замер, словно завязнув во внезапно сгустившемся воздухе.  
  
– Какого черта...  
  
Он не мог даже пальцем шевельнуть, тело стало чужим, непослушным.  
  
Сначала едва слышно, а потом все громче и громче по ангару раскатился низкий, чуть хрипловатый смех.  
  
Ло увидел, как на полу рядом с его тенью возникает другая – длинная, размашистая. Кто-то широким шагом подходил со спины.  
  
– Давно не виделись, Ло.  
  
– Дофламинго, – Ло почувствовал горечь во рту. Дернулся, но так и не смог сдвинуться с места – его крепко держали тончайшие нити.  
  
Дофламинго подошел сзади, встал так близко, что перья шубы щекотали тело:  
  
– Хочешь подлодку, мальчик?  
  
Ло безмолвно смотрел прямо перед собой – обернуться не мог.

  
  
Он понимал Росинанта, который не желал говорить с Дофламинго и прикидывался немым. Да что можно сказать этому чудовищу? Три года прошло, но Ло никак не мог забыть его слова, произнесенные с бешеной злобой: «Раз уж так вышло, что фрукт съел Ло, мне придется силой вбить в него желание умереть за меня!» Ло прятался в сундуке и слышал каждое слово. Он орал тогда, орал надсадно, срывая связки, захлебываясь слезами. Но никто не слышал – Росинант окружил его сферой абсолютной тишины. А потом – всё. Звук выстрела, шорох упавшего в снег тела.  
  
Ло помнил, как потом брел сквозь метель неизвестно куда, замерзший, перепуганный, зареванный, преданный, одинокий. И думал о том, что где-то там, за снежной круговертью на земле лежит остывающее тело Росинанта.

  
  
– Ублюдок, – процедил Ло. – Ты ублюдок...  
  
– Я ублюдок, я понял, – весело сказал Дофламинго и положил тяжелую горячую ладонь на его напряженное плечо.  
  
Ло вздрогнул от разлившегося по телу лихорадочного жара. Дофламинго был слишком близко и пах знакомо, привычно – вином, морем, цветами.  
  
Ло захотелось во весь голос заорать: «Так ты с самого начала просто хотел использовать меня?! Ответь мне!»  
  
Но он молчал. Так, словно его все еще душила поглощающая звуки техника тишины.  
  
– Я берегу для тебя трон Червей, место сердца, – низкий голос Дофламинго был тих и спокоен. – Ты можешь вернуться в семью, когда пожелаешь, Ло.  
  
Сердце Ло впервые за три года сбилось с ритма. К нему вернулась проклятая arythmia cordis.  
  
Мысленно он задавал Дофламинго сотни вопросов и ревел, как маленький, размазывая по лицу злые слезы. Но вслух лишь сухо проронил:  
  
– Сейчас ты отпускаешь меня?  
  
– Да.  
  
Ло ощутил, что его больше не держит ничего, кроме рук Дофламинго, обнявшего со спины. Желание развернуться и кричать, долго кричать ему в лицо, задыхаться, давиться словами стало невыносимым.  
  
Ло ни слова не смог вымолвить, только шептал беззвучно.  
  
– Ступай, – Дофламинго с нажимом провел ладонями по его телу и отпустил.  
  
Ло ушел, покачиваясь, так ни разу и не обернувшись.

  
  
Подлодка погрузилась в воду и взяла нужный курс. Ло бездумно следил за мерцающими огоньками на радаре.  
  
На душе было паршиво. Ло редко мучили сомнения – он переносил их как тяжелую болезнь.  
  
Дофламинго – чудовище, которое должно умереть. Не стоит обманываться его добротой, за которой, скорее всего, стоит лишь расчет.  
  
Ло посмотрел на свои пальцы, сжимающие штурвал, и понял, что нужно сделать – татуировку со словом «DEATH» на каждой руке. Чтобы помнить о смерти и ни в чем не сомневаться.  
  
7.  
  
Десять лет прошло.  
  
Мокрый снег валил частыми хлопьями. Ядовитый дым густым столбом уходил в серые небеса.  
  
Ло равнодушно смотрел, как горит исследовательская лаборатория, занимавшаяся разработками для семьи Донкихот.  
  
Это только начало. Ло криво улыбнулся, погладил ножны катаны. Он разрушит криминальную империю Дофламинго. Сделает то, чего не сумел Росинант.  
  
Ло сунул озябшие руки в карманы пальто, развернулся и побрел по сугробам к кораблю, стоящему на якоре у галечной заледеневшей отмели.  
  
У Ло было странно пусто и темно на душе. Он мысленно спрашивал совета у Росинанта. В ответ – мертвая тишина.  
  
Ло словно был проклят этой чертовой вечной тишиной.  
  
8.  
  
Ло с трудом поднял веки, влажные ресницы слиплись. Сводчатый зал расплывался перед глазами, через витражи падали слепящие лучи солнца Дресс Роуз.  
  
Огромная фигура Дофламинго против света казалась черной.  
  
– Глупый мальчишка, – глухо рассмеялся Дофламинго, коснулся теплыми шершавыми пальцами его щеки, стирая струйку крови. – Ты проиграл.  
  
Ло молча наблюдал, как он с каким-то рассеянно-мечтательным выражением лица слизывает кровь с пальцев.  
  
– Пришло время поговорить? – Дофламинго опустился на одно колено, чтобы не возвышаться над ним.  
  
Ло сидел, прикованный наручниками к трону масти Червей, – трону лидера семьи Донкихот. И опять не мог ни слова произнести.  
  
– Не смертельно. Легкие не задеты. И сердце цело, – распахнув пальто Ло, Дофламинго, по-птичьи склонив голову на бок, смотрел на три пулевых отверстия. Словно впервые увидел раны, хотя это он сам в упор стрелял в Ло.  
  
Ло поморщился, когда на его грудь легла тяжелая ладонь Дофламинго, дышать стало трудно.  
  
– Хочешь вина?  
  
Ло едва заметно мотнул головой. Какое еще к черту вино и что за спокойный дружелюбный тон? Можно подумать, они давние друзья, которые наконец-то встретились.  
  
– Я хотел вырастить тебя, воспитать. И сделать своей правой рукой, – Дофламинго взял бутылку, зубами выдернул пробку, выплюнул её на пол. – Пей!  
  
Ло отвернулся упрямо, от боли в груди мутило, где-то в глубине засели все три пули.  
  
– Мальчик, – Дофламинго крепко взял его за подбородок, сам сделал глоток из бутылки. И внезапно прижался обветренными губами к его губам.  
  
Сладкое терпкое вино стекало из уголка рта. Ло сжал челюсти, но Дофламинго так надавил пальцами, что пришлось разомкнуть губы. У Дофламинго оказался обжигающе горячий, верткий, скользкий язык. Ло глубоко целовали, больше не стискивая его челюсть, а поглаживая пятерней по липким от крови волосам.  
  
Дофламинго прижался так тесно – его сердце словно стучало в грудь Ло частыми сильными ударами. И сердце Ло откликнулось, сначала забилось судорожно, не в такт, а потом подстроилось.  
  
Дофламинго, облизываясь, отстранился.  
  
– Я делаю тебе больно.  
  
Ло устало кивнул и только сейчас понял, что боль уже не так мучительна, как могла бы быть.  
  
– С анестетиком? – хрипло проговорил он, поглядев на бутылку вина.  
  
– С большой дозой, – Дофламинго усмехнулся и дал ему хлебнуть из горлышка еще. – Для тебя большой, а я почти не чувствую.  
  
– Вино с боле... болеутоляющим – отличное сочетание, – Ло хотел произнести это саркастически, но вышло плоско, без эмоций.  
  
Дофламинго сам учил его, вбивал в голову, что анальгетики с алкоголем могут привести к летальному исходу.  
  
Но сейчас Дофламинго лишь расплылся в ухмылке. Прямо из пальца вытянул тонкую плотную нить и склонился к Ло.  
  
– Что ты?..  
  
– Зашью раны.  
  
Острый, как игла, кончик нити коснулся кожи и медленно вошел.  
  
Ло дернулся:  
  
– Ублюдок. Сначала – продезинфицировать. Пули вытащить.  
  
– Зачем? – спокойно спросил Дофламинго, стягивая края раны. – Ты очень живучий, Ло. Твой фрукт делает тебя таким. Можешь всю жизнь проходить с моими пулями в груди. Всю долгую жизнь.  
  
Он засмеялся, как будто смешно пошутил.  
  
Ответил Ло не сразу – давил тихие стоны.  
  
– Ты стрелял прицельно, – наконец прошипел сквозь зубы. – Не задел органы. А кричал, что хочешь меня убить.  
  
Теперь уже Ло рассмеялся, но быстро сбился на кашель.  
  
– Ты тоже много чего кричал, Ло.  
  
Дофламинго положил руку на его бедро так, словно там этой руке самое место. Качнулся вперед, щекоча перьями шубы. Ло слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться поцелую. Дофламинго накрыл губами его слегка онемевшие от анестезии губы, влажно скользнул кончиком языка, не проникая глубоко. Широкая ладонь сместилась, легла между ног Ло, мягко поглаживая.  
  
– Ты отвратителен, – сухо констатировал Ло, когда Дофламинго медленно, будто неохотно оторвался от его губ и широко, длинно лизнул в шею.  
  
– Как пафосно, – Дофламинго засмеялся, фыркая, жарко дыша ему в ключицы. – Но и ты отвратителен, Ло. Потому что...  
  
Он вновь хохотнул, расстегнув джинсы Ло и одним пальцем трогая головку твердеющего члена.  
  
– Афродизиак в вине? – Ло, не меняясь в лице, следил, как длинные пальцы скользят по стволу.  
  
– Только анальгетик. И ты это знаешь.  
  
Ло неотрывно смотрел, как головка члена скрывается в огромной ладони. Процедил:  
  
– Унизить меня захотел?  
  
– Нет, просто захотел. Тебя.  
  
Дальше Дофламинго молчал, лишь иногда довольно фыркал. Мокро целовал в шею, прикусывал кожу там, где билась жилка. У Ло все поплыло перед глазами, да и сам он поплыл в теплом мареве. Ощущения были странные, он почти не чувствовал своего тела, все как будто происходило с кем-то другим. Да, кто-то другой начал несдержанно хрипло стонать. Кто-то другой терся членом о шершавую горячую ладонь. Кто-то другой вскрикнул «Доффи» и кончил, мелко подрагивая.  
  
– Я... у...ю тебя, – Ло не справился с учащенным дыханием, фраза вышла невнятной и жалкой.  
  
Он попробовал еще раз:  
  
– Я... тебя...  
  
Дофламинго зажал ему рот рукой, перепачканной в сперме:  
  
– Хватит, Ло. Сейчас у меня нет на это времени. Еще пара минут, и соберутся лидеры семьи.  
  
И вновь – тишина встала между ними.  
  
9.  
  
Эта битва затянулась.  
  
От потери крови Ло знобило.  
  
Становилось все холоднее и холоднее. Ему чудилось, что он ощущает, как заледенели кончики пальцев правой руки. Да вот только руки у него больше не было. Предплечье перетягивал тугой жгут.  
  
Ло мерещилось, что с неба медленно, отдельными хлопьями падает снег, застилает глаза. Так же шел снег в тот день, когда Дофламинго убил Росинанта за предательство.  
  
Холодало, Ло будто погружался в волны северного моря. Только в груди горела, плавила сердце ненависть, не давала крови застыть в жилах.  
  
Он должен убить Дофламинго.  
  
Ло скользкими от крови пальцами сжал рукоять катаны.  
  
Он сможет.  
  
Все между Ло и Дофламинго было болезненным и извращенным. Они, словно сшитые хирургической нитью, никак не могли отделаться друг от друга. Оставалось только разрубить натянутую спутанную нить.  
  
Дофламинго убил Росинанта.  
  
Ло убил самых верных соратников Дофламинго.  
  
Дофламинго отрезал Ло руку.  
  
Ло хотел все внутренности разворотить Дофламинго, да так, чтобы самый искусный врач не исправил.  
  
Ло думал, что поступает правильно, но почему-то к горлу подступал ком, в груди щемило – казалось, сердце разрывается.  
  
«Cardiorrhexis», – вспомнил он, глядя в лицо Дофламинго.  
  
Каждый свой удар Ло ощущал так, словно режет себя самого – себе рвет органы, превращает в кровавое месиво. Хотелось остановиться и заорать изо всех сил. Трясти Дофламинго за ворот шубы и спрашивать, задыхаясь, срывая голос: «Зачем я был нужен тебе? Почему ты не забрал меня у Росинанта, когда я звал тебя? Почему ты сказал, что силой вобьешь в меня преданность тебе? И почему, почему ты убил Росинанта? И почему... ты отпустил меня, но ждал тринадцать лет?»  
  
Больше всего Ло боялся, что закричит, но – вновь беззвучно. И тишина поглотит его.


End file.
